


Возвращение

by madmoonmouse



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Life After The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Даже в жизни после Доктора есть место Доктору.
Relationships: Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright
Kudos: 2





	Возвращение

– Просто прекрасно! – восхищённо выдохнула Барбара, пытаясь не спугнуть со своей ладони пристроившуюся там бабочку. – Взгляни на нее!  
Расслабленно сидящий на парковой скамейке Йен только улыбнулся. Это было уже пятнадцатое «прекрасно» за последние тридцать минут. За столь короткий срок такого эпитета удостоились муравьи, «которые не были размером с Зарби», группа слишком вызывающе одетых молодых людей, спичечный коробок и ещё чуть больше десятка различных вещей.  
– Разве не чудесно смотреть на насекомых и не думать, что они могут нанести тебе вред?  
– Ну, если они хорошенько постараются...  
– Йен!  
Он засмеялся.  
– Прости. Кажется, во всём виноват лондонский воздух, – словно доказывая что-то, он сделал глубокий вдох.  
– Йен… – уже гораздо тише повторила Барбара.  
– Да?  
– Неужели мы действительно дома? Я хочу сказать… Неужели после всего пережитого мы наконец-то не на очередной планете или в далёком прошлом, или в ещё более далеком будущем, а всего лишь в Лондоне двадцатого века? Сейчас это кажется почти таким же невероятным, как пещерные люди во время первого путешествия.  
Йен встал со скамейки.  
– Это легко проверить. Итак, – он взял её за плечи и развернул так, чтобы можно было окинуть взором большую часть парка, – что ты видишь?  
Несколько пар, прогуливающихся по дорожкам, играющие в стороне дети. Ничего необычного.  
– Я вижу самый обычный день самых обычных людей.  
– Именно! – воскликнул Йен. – А скажи мне, Барбара, встречалось ли тебе что-то более прекрасное во время наших странствий?  
Барбара опустила голову.  
– Нет, не встречалось, – с улыбкой сказала она. – Ты совершенно прав, это точно Англия.

***  
Первый месяц после расставания с Доктором превратился в череду сплошных «как», «где» и «почему». Как вы посмели исчезнуть, никого не предупредив? Где пропадали всё это время? Почему от вас не было никаких вестей?  
Каждый родственник, каждый знакомый считал своим долгом учинить им допрос с пристрастием. Вчерашние путешественники во времени не винили окружающих за любопытство, но и удовлетворить его также не могли. Все расспросы заканчивались одним:  
– Нам представилась уникальная возможность принять участие в единственном в своём роде исследовании. Сожалеем, что никому не сказали, но всё случилось слишком быстро и неожиданно.  
По сути, они не врали, хотя такой ответ не устроил почти никого, но это уже не имело никакого значения.  
Самым сложным оказалось объяснение с директором. Поначалу она категорически отказалась принимать назад «блудных» учителей, сочтя их сбивчивый и во многом выдуманный рассказ слишком расплывчатым. Легкомыслие этих людей в её глазах перевешивало все прошлые заслуги. Впору было отчаяться, но судьба в очередной раз проявила благосклонность, как и раньше в путешествиях с Доктором. Едва начался учебный год, как двое только что нанятых учителей продемонстрировали свою полную некомпетентность, поэтому директору пришлось в срочном порядке изменить мнение относительно провинившихся подчиненных, и поэтому же второй месяц после расставания с Доктором Йен и Барбара провели, целиком погрузившись в любимую работу.

– Полагаю, нам несказанно повезло, – сказала как-то вечером Барбара, когда они сидели в пустой учительской в окружении непроверенных тетрадей и чашек чая.  
За окном шёл сильный дождь, который заставил задержавшихся после уроков учителей остаться в школе ещё на некоторое время. Впрочем, ни Барбара, ни Йен не возражали: в приятной компании время летит гораздо быстрее. К тому же после завершения странствий им не так часто удавалось поговорить наедине. А оказалось, что для людей, повидавших Вселенную, это действительно важно. Говорить, не думая о каждом слове, не боясь быть непонятым – большое удовольствие и редкая удача для тех, у кого есть тайна.  
– Повезло? Ты сейчас о возвращении на Землю, в школу или о том, что нам не приходится мокнуть под этим ужасным ливнем?  
Барбара улыбнулась.  
– Думаю, обо всём и сразу, – она сделала глоток чая. – Хотя я всё-таки имела в виду школу.  
– Тогда ты бесспорно права, – согласился Йен. – Кто бы мог подумать, что рекомендации наших коллег окажутся гораздо привлекательнее действительности. Я слышал, что несостоявшийся учитель истории всё время рассказывал детям какие-то возмутительные небылицы.  
– Полагаю, что после встречи с Марко Поло и появления далеков на «Марии Селесте» нам следует осторожнее относиться к понятию «небылицы».  
– Если только этот бедняга тоже не был путешественником во времени, – резонно заметил Йен.  
– Иногда мне начинает казаться, что всё, что произошло, было затянувшимся сном, – призналась Барбара спустя несколько минут. Она сидела, обхватив чашку двумя руками и уставившись невидящим взглядом на её содержимое.  
Йен бережно дотронулся до её руки, заставляя поднять глаза.  
– Это было на самом деле, – он ободряюще улыбнулся. – Иначе я не помнил бы тех событий, которые тебе приснились, не так ли?  
– Ты прав, ты прав. – Барбара тряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение. – Я рада, что мы вдвоем отправились на ту свалку, – добавила она.  
– Я тоже, – уверил ее Йен, – я тоже. А теперь, – он посмотрел в окно, – позволь проводить тебя домой. Кажется, дождь уже закончился.

К третьему месяцу после окончания путешествий жизнь вошла в нормальное русло, а на исходе четвёртого они поженились. Их свадьбы, как выяснилось, не могли дождаться многие, и она лишь подтверждала теорию отдельных лиц, считавших, что эти двое просто сбежали вместе. Впрочем, новоиспечённую чету Честертонов досужие сплетни заботили мало и в день бракосочетания они действительно могли претендовать на звание самой счастливой в мире пары.  
Несмотря на скромность церемонии, количество гостей было достаточным, чтобы примерно четверть оказалась молодожёнам незнакомой. Как, впрочем, и всегда бывало на свадьбах.  
– А кто вон та пожилая леди? – спросил Йен, когда, приняв уже бессчётное количество поздравлений, они наконец-то получили несколько минут передышки.  
– Точно не уверена, но, кажется, она имеет какое-то отношение к моей кузине Джейн.  
– Это уже четвёртая кузина! – удивленно воскликнул Йен. – Сколько их у тебя? И что насчёт этого субъекта, он жених какой-нибудь кузины Мэри?  
К ним чуть ли не вприпрыжку приближался светловолосый молодой человек.  
– У Мэри нет жениха, – возразила Барбара. – И я понятия не имею, кто это.  
Незнакомец же, казалось, напротив знал их слишком хорошо.  
– Честертон! Барбара! – приблизившись вплотную, он бросился обниматься. – Я так рад вас видеть. Как поживаете? Хотя, я и так вижу, что лучше не бывает. Барбара, ты прекрасно выглядишь! Йен, чудесный костюм. Я тоже некоторое время носил костюмы. Костюмы – это круто. Вообще-то, надо как-нибудь опять попробовать…  
Углубившись в свои мысли, странный гость ослабил хватку. Йен с Барбарой переглянулись.  
– Простите, – осторожно начал Йен, – мы не уверены…  
Незнакомец тут же вернулся на землю.  
– О! Конечно. Точно. Верно. Должно быть, вы меня не узнаете. Что ж, неудивительно, я слегка изменился. Помолодел и вообще, смотрите, я рыжий! – он радостно указал на свои волосы. – Вы, наверное, не знали, но я всегда мечтал быть рыжим.  
По мнению Барбары, он был скорее блондином, но ей не хотелось расстраивать этого чудаковатого, но милого молодого человека.  
– Замечательный цвет, рада за вас, – с улыбкой сказала она.  
– А уж как я рад, мои дорогие, – отеческим тоном произнёс незнакомец, – уж как я рад.

Пятый месяц не принёс ничего нового, кроме привыкания к совместной жизни, а шестой ознаменовался Рождеством.  
– Ночь тиха, ночь свята, – Йен, напевая, прикрепил ангела к верхушке елки, – люди спят… – он отклонился, чтобы полюбоваться результатом своей работы. – Барбара! Иди сюда!  
На кухне что-то звякнуло, и через минуту она вошла в гостиную.  
– Какая красота! – восхищение в голосе было неподдельным.  
Он легко соскочил со стула и подошёл к ней.  
– Подправлю ещё пару деталей, и будет идеально, – удовлетворённо сказал Йен.  
– Есть на свете хоть что-то, чего ты не умеешь?  
– Ну, – он обнял жену, – мне в жизни не испечь таких потрясающих пирожных, – в доказательство он блаженно прикрыл глаза и потянул носом. – Я уже чувствую их дивный запах.  
– Даже не думай, – Барбара предупреждающе подняла палец вверх. – Не хочу, чтобы вышло как в прошлый раз.  
– Но ты не говорила, что они будут такими вкусными, – возмутился Йен. – Я оказался не готов.  
– Что ж, – Барбара была непреклонна, – сегодня, во избежание досадных недоразумений, до ужина ты не получишь ни крошки.  
– Тебе не кажется, что это слишком жестоко по отношению к человеку, украсившему елку?  
Ответить помешал стук в дверь. Йен опустил только что взятую в руки гирлянду.  
– Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? Для Санта-Клауса ещё слишком рано.  
За дверью никого не было, зато на пороге обнаружился конверт синего цвета. На ощупь в нём лежало что-то плотное и неровное. Йен взглянул на Барбару.  
– О, открывай скорее, – она нетерпеливо дернула мужа за рукав.  
Внутри оказалось короткое письмо.  
«Мои дорогие друзья. Если я правильно рассчитал, то вы нашли этот конверт на Рождество. Впрочем, даже если я рассчитал неправильно, то всё равно это оно, просто в каком-нибудь другом месте. Знаете, есть чудесная маленькая планетка в одной звёздной системе неподалеку от Каскада Медузы, которая совершает полный оборот вокруг своего солнца за сутки. Только представьте себе – можно отмечать Рождество каждый день! Блестяще!  
Но какой же праздник без подарков? Поэтому, памятуя о любви Честерфилда к галстукам, я решил прислать вам один. Он всё равно оказался у меня случайно и совершенно не идёт к нынешнему цвету глаз. Да, я теперь выгляжу не таким, каким вы меня запомнили. И я сейчас хожу совсем без галстуков и без бабочек. Очень удобно, надо сказать. Вообще-то, я хотел подарить одну безделушку вам ещё на свадьбе, но она вдруг задымилась и чуть не оторвала мне руку, пришлось срочно от неё избавиться. От безделушки, не от руки. Вот всегда так с товарами с межгалактических распродаж!.. Поэтому лучше галстук, он безопаснее.  
И я починил свою ТАРДИС! Потратил некоторое время, но оно того стоило. Теперь она доставляет меня туда, куда хочу я. Почти всегда.  
Кстати, она уже приземлилась, поэтому мне остается только пожелать вам счастливого Рождества.  
Доктор»  
Когда письмо было дочитано, Барбара заглянула в конверт.  
– Йен, смотри! – она извлекла что-то из конверта.  
– Поверить не могу, мой галстук школы Коал Хилл! Во всяком случае, точно такой же. Чёрный в изумрудную полоску. Ох, Доктор, – Йен засмеялся, забирая из рук Барбары подарок.  
– Я рада, что он нас не забыл.  
– О, полагаю, что в большинстве случаев забывчивость Доктора была притворной, – он подошёл к зеркалу. – Посмотрим, насколько этот галстук подходит к моим глазам.  
Барбара тем временем ещё раз просмотрела письмо.  
– Послушай, – начала она, найдя нужный момент, – Доктор пишет, что он изменился. А помнишь того смешного молодого человека на нашей свадьбе? Он тоже говорил нечто подобное. Не кажется ли тебе, что они могут быть как-то связаны?  
Йен неуверенно пожал плечами.  
– Я бы сказал, что они не похожи даже для того, чтобы оказаться дальними родственниками.  
– И всё же? – настаивала Барбара.  
– И всё же, – Йен отложил галстук и взял её за руки, – мы говорим о Докторе. А с ним, как известно, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. И это самое интересное.


End file.
